Broken
by DragonEye0905
Summary: Oneshot: While in the final Trial and after many failed attempts to collect Hylia's Tears, Link falls from his perch above the clouds. With no Loftwing or Knights to save him, Link's only option is to plummet to the earth far below him.


**A/N: So this is basically this kind of angsty, tragic idea that I had. I wondered what would happen if Link fell off of Skyloft while in a Silent Realm. And I know that you just get put back, but what would _really _happen. I mean, there are no Knights to save you, and no Loftwing either. So like my idea or not, this is what I came up with. Although I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. ****It'd be awesome if I did, though. :P**

* * *

Link dashed ahead, his breath catching short and his vision going blurry from how far he was pushing himself. His entire world was splashed in angry colors from a orange-yellow to a watery red.

His feet pounded against the ground, and he could see his destination. Only a few more feet until he reached the Tear…

Out of nowhere, a Guardian flew into his path and knocked Link over with one of its massive glowing weapons. Link gasped aloud, but in the Silent Realm the only sound heard was the twinkling of the Tears.

Link's world stared to go black, and he gave one last desperate stare at the Tear before he was lost to the darkness.

* * *

There was a fuzzy, tickling feeling and Link felt his spirit reshape itself into what it once was. Link threw his head back and let out an exasperated groan. How many times had he tried to gather all fifteen on Hylia's Tears? Nine, ten times? He had lost count after he determined the number too many.

"Master, it would seem that you have failed the Trial." Link pinched the bridge of his nose at the sound of Fi once again pointing out the obvious. "They do not call these tasks 'Trials' for no reason. " Fi's mechanical voice sounded even more distorted coming through the portal. Link brushed off her comments. He would try this one last time. And if he didn't get it this time, he would go train or something until he calmed his nerves.

"I shall await for you back in Skyloft." Fi's presence faded from Link as he stepped from the circle that protected him from the Guardian's wrath. His soul felt like it was glass beginning to crack and shatter, and the sensation made things much more difficult than they already were.

Link ran to collect the first Tear and as his hands scooped up the shining orb, he couldn't help but take a huge breath of relief, just as he did every time he reset the clock.

_One down, fourteen more to go._

* * *

Link had just one more Tear to Collect. It was the Tear on the wooden platform that the Skyloftians jumped from into the sky below.

As Link was waiting for a good opening to move past the light of the Watcher, Link started to think about what might happen if he fell off the island while in the Silent Realm. Sure, it had crossed his mind before, but what _would_ happen? He guessed it would be better not to find out.

Link found his chance, and started to hurry through to the Tear. Unfortunately, his foot caught in a cleft in the earth and he fell flat on his face into the light of the moving Guardian. As soon as the Watcher detected the hero within its reach, it let a piercing scream, which could not be heard in Link's ears, but could be felt in his soul.

It violently shook and shriveled into the sky, all the while Link clamped his eyes shut and was preparing to make this quick. He jumped back onto his feet and make one last attempt for the Tear.

By this time, and Guardian had already seen him, and was swinging its massive blades. Everything was in slow motion, and Link dove for the Tear. Link could have sighed in relief when he noticed that the blade missed him by inches, but he soon had another reason to be on edge.

He had missed his target.

Link _had_ managed to grab the Tear in his hands just moments ago, and he was still holding onto it for dear life, but he had rolled off the edge of the platform and was now free-falling through the air.

Link wasn't worried at first, as he had plenty of experience of falling from Skyloft. In no time would a Knight would be at his side to take his back to safety. But then reality hit as he remembered; the only things that existed in Silent Realms was himself, Guardians, and these stupid Tears!

Knowing full well that it wasn't going to do him any good, Link tried to restrain himself from panicking. But his fears soon reached him when he looked down to see the cloud barrier rapidly coming closer and closer. A scream managed to rip free from Link's chest, and Link could feel it vibrating the air around him, but no sound could be heard resembling the cry he knew he was releasing.

Fear tore through Link's core being, although he still was unsure of what was going to happen. He only knew that it was going to be bad.

Link felt lighter than air, yet heavier than a rock when he hit the cloud barrier. Sinking through was a slow, awkward process. He seemed to be melting into the clouds, and the feeling was slightly painful.

By the time Link had first hit the barrier, he had stopped screaming. And then as he passed through the midpoint of the barrier, he was whimpering all the while taking quick, short breaths.

Passing through to the underside of the clouds was the most excruciating part of the experience. Static had built up in the clouds and what was minor injury to a physical form seemed heart-stopping to one's soul. Link could not help but release another scream, but this one from pain.

* * *

_Falling, falling...I never seem to stop..._

Link had given up all hope. The clouds above him were shining with the light of the Slient Realm, and it cast a terrifying calmness over him. Still clutching his last Tear, Link closed his eyes and waited. He didn't know for what, but he waited.

Link knew that he must be close to the ground because branches started to scratch at his sides, arms, anything they could wrap their sharp ends around. Link's eyes fluttered, but he kept them shut. He didn't want to see whatever it was that was going to happen. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much...

Unable to stand it any longer, Link opened his eyes. Somehow he knew that it was all going to end here. He didn't know how it was going to happen, but Link knew that he would be stuck in this realm forever. A single, fat tear flew from his eye, and it sparkled above him. Taking in a deep breath, Link readied himself for whatever was to come next.

Link hit the ground with such a force the earth shook around him. His body was no longer recognizable, not even in the Silent Realm. As soon as he had made impact, his body had stared to glow brighter than it had ever shone before, and from where the light was shining the brightest, his body started to fade away. Thousands of little orbs of green light hovered over the ground where Link had landed. It wasn't long though before they started to float away. The Tear was still sitting where it was dropped when Link could no longer hold onto it, and it's light gently lit the surrounding area.

All of the pieces of Link's soul remained around that area, fluttering around like fireflies. They danced in the light of the Tear, flickering in and out of their own light.

As for Link himself...what was remaining of his conscience mind and heart replayed his last moments over and over again.

_Falling, falling...I never seem to stop...when will my nightmare end...?_


End file.
